Deeper Than Friendship
by InvisibleStarlite
Summary: Ron's thinking about his relationship with Hermione while with her. R/H. Fluffy. Please review.


Authors note This is just a little story I wrote really late at night. It started out as something completely different than what it ended up as, but this is where the story took me. Warning! FLUFF! VERY fluffy. It's like a big ol' bag of marshmallows. Add in a bunny rabbit, and here it is. So, enjoy!  
  
Deeper Than Friendship  
  
She looked at me with her usually happy eyes, but now they were on the brink of tears. Then the sadness slowly escaped her eyes, and they filled with hope. I wondered what was making her feel this way. I was supposed to be listening to her. It seems like she really wanted to tell me something, but I couldn't help but daydream about her.  
  
She looked hurt.  
  
Why did she look that way?  
  
Was it me? I would never want to make her feel hurt or pain. Even though sometimes, most of the time, I act like it. I only did so she wouldn't think that I like her, but I do.  
  
I like her so much that sometimes it hurts.  
  
But what I felt for her was more than just a crush.  
  
Perhaps I. loved her.  
  
Love is such a strong feeling for someone my age.  
  
Hell, it such a strong feeling for anyone.  
  
Most people don't use it unless they're referring to their relatives. But I'm feeling this for someone else. I'm feeling this for my friend. My best friend.  
  
As much as feel for her, I don't want to.  
  
I want so badly just to have a meaningless relationship like everyone else around here. I want to be normal. To not be in love. Just go out with some pretty girl for a week or two, and not fell anything for her.  
  
But then I think about how completely wonderful she is.  
  
Just being able to be next to her, to smell her perfume. That's enough.  
  
Sometimes I feel like the only reason I wake up in the morning is to see her.  
  
In my dreams she would be mine. She was with me, thinking about me, looking at me. Really looking at me, at my soul, and she saw the real me. The me that loves her, and she loved me too.  
  
I refused to believe that this dream of mine would ever be true.  
  
Just when I would think this she would look at me with those intense brown eyes that were filed with love and joy. I would think then that all the love and joy she had would be for me, and my dream was real again.  
  
I lived in that dream, anytime I could. Charms, History of Magic, Potions, my free time, Quidditch.  
  
I'm a horrible player, everyone knows it, but she doesn't seem to think so or even care. She thought that I was going to do wonderful my very first match, and she even gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
That was the best three seconds of my entire life.  
  
Snapping back to reality, I looked up at her. She had said something.  
  
"Huh?" I asked dazed.  
  
"Did you not hear anything I said?"  
  
"Uh, sorry. I wasn't really thinking." Why hadn't I heard her? I lived to hear her voice, to hear every word that escaped her lips.  
  
"Ron, you're impossible! Honestly, I don't know why I even bother with you! Just forget everything that I just said. Not like you could actually forget it since you didn't even hear it in the first place!" Hermione barked at me from her armchair across from the fireplace.  
  
"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I was just thinking . about that thing you said before the last thing you said that I didn't hear. Oh, you know what I mean. Now please, tell me again. I swear I'm listening." I pleaded to her. What if she'd just told me something important? What if Crookshanks died and she needed comforting!?!? What if she confessed her undying love for me, and I was too busy daydreaming about it to actually listen? Well, that was a little far-fetched. But it was worth a . thought.  
  
"Ron, I don't really know why to say this to you . again." Hermione started slowly as though calculating every word. "It's just that everything has been so different between us lately, and I know you feel it too." I nodded, but I didn't know exactly what she was talking about. But maybe this was it. The night when she finally confessed her love for me. "What I'm trying to say is that I have feelings for you, Ron. Deeper than friendship though. Ron, this is the scary part. I." Hermione stopped. Remember to breathe Ron. "I love you." She breathed. Hermione looked up at me as opposed to the floor, which earlier occupied her attention. She loved me? She loves me! Wait, she loves me? Why does Hermione, perfect in every way, love me?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't hear me again!" She raged.  
  
"No, no. I heard you, loud and clear. I just don't understand. Why do you love me?"  
  
"Why? Well, I don't really know. I've asked that question to myself many times. It's not something that you can explain really. I didn't just wake up one day and said that I would love you. It's not like that. I just suddenly realized one day that I did."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. I fell the same way, Hermione." She looked surprised.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah." I choked. I've waited so long to say that. It was finally happening. She smiled and bigger than I've ever seen her smile before. Her eyes were filled with pure happiness. It was as though she could never feel hurt, pain or anger anymore.  
  
"Oh thank god! I was so afraid that you would hate me forever!"  
  
"I could never hate you." I stared at her flawless face as all the radiance turned into sadness. Then a tear slowly trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Ron!" She gasped.  
  
"What?" I was completely confused now. I thought that she was happy. This was good news, not bad. "I love you so much."  
  
I smiled as I realized that she was crying from joy, not sadness. Women.  
  
She leapt out of her seat and sat on the arm of my chair. At that moment, she looked more beautiful than she ever had. It wasn't because she had done something different. It was because she loved me. And she knew that I loved her, and she was happy.  
  
I slowly leaned towards her, and we shared our very first kiss. It was everything that I could have possibly hoped for, and more.  
  
And for the first time in my life I was completely happy. And I knew that the happiness would finally last forever. 


End file.
